Trusting You
by Eloise Kitty
Summary: Light and L grow closer to each other.


Ryuzaki and Light Yagami were sitting in the control room, checking the monitors and working on the kira case. Lights eyes started to droop and he wanted to go to bed. Ryuzaki however, didn't waver and continued to work diligently.

"Ryuzaki, don't you think we've worked hard enough today? It's time to get some rest. You need it too you know."

"… Light, Kira does not sleep; his murders don't sleep, so until we put an end to them, I will not sleep."

Light was getting slightly annoyed now.

"Ryuzaki, if we are chained together like this then I want to be able to SLEEP WHEN I DAMN WANT TO!" Light raised his voice as he spoke this last bit. He was sick of being controlled by Ryuzaki. "We're going to bed… NOW."

He looked at light with big eyes. Light hadn't yelled at him like this before. Sure they had their tiffs about whether or not Light was kira, but this was different. For some reason, when Light yelled at him tonight it made his heart ache.

Ryuzaki stood up and dropped his work.

"Let's go to sleep now Light. We could use the rest, you were right."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

Surprised my Ryuzaki's sudden change in demeanor, Light found himself being dragged from his seat and up the stairs into their shared room. Ryuzaki crouched on his bed while Light got comfortable in his own.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki. Try to get some sleep tonight okay?" Light rolled over facing away from his partner and started to drift off to sleep.

About ten minutes later Light heard a voice coming softly from Ryuzaki's bed.

"I'm sorry lighto-kun." The voice whispered.

Light turned over and flipped the lamp on.

"Ryuzaki? Did you say something?"

"…I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I want to believe you're not Kira. I really do. You're my friend."

Lights breath hitched. Ryuzaki was apologizing to him… Lights heart pounded in his chest.

"You're my friend too Ryuzaki. I wish you could truly trust me when I tell you I'm not kira…" Light closed his eyes and trailed off into his thoughts. Suddenly there was someone right next to his face. Ryuzaki was crouched next to his bed staring straight into Light's eyes."

"L… L Lawliet."

"W-what?"

"My name… my real name… I trust you Lighto-kun… I trust you."

"L… Lawliet…" Light spoke the name quietly to himself as if telling someone a deep secret. He looked up into L's eyes. He could see the doubt and fear welling up in them. Light pulled L into a tight hug.

"Thank you… L Lawliet." He pulled away from the hug and stared at his friend. He brought their lips together into a sweet kiss. L pulled back in surprise. He brought his fingertips to his lips, touching them lightly before setting them back down before pulling Light into another tight hug.

"L-light, I… I l-love you." He buried his face in Light's shoulder and let a few tears slip out. Light pulled L off of him and stared into his eyes before bringing their lips together once more.

"I love you too L."

"Light… C-can you d-do it again?"

Lights eyes glazed over with lust as he licked the stray tears from L's face. He brought their lips together forcefully in a deep, passionate kiss. He ran his tongue across L's bottom lip. L moaned at the contact and then gasped as he felt Lights tongue enter his mouth.

Their tongues barely fought for dominance before L gave in to Light. As their tongues collided Light ran a hand up L's short and tweaked one of his erect nipples. Unfamiliar with this action L hissed and leaned into the touch.

Light moaned into L's mouth and started placing small wet kisses down L's jaw. He pulled off L's baggy white shirt and tossed it aside. He moved his mouth down to suck of one of L's erect nipples. L moaned and arched his back, accidentally grinding his erection against Lights. Groaning against L's chest he rocked his hips into the other man's, seeking more of the delicious friction.

Light pulled back for a second and brought L up onto the bed with him. He slit off the other man's pants releasing his erect member from its prison. L gasped when the cold air his member.

"Oh Lawliet…"

Light dipped his tongue into L's bellybutton and continued to lick down to his thighs. He ran his tongue playfully up L's member dipping into the slit on the top. He took the whole head into his mouth sucking and swallowing the precum that had leaked out. He circled a finger around L's puckered entrance.

"ngh- Light… n-not at t-the same t-time… i-I'm gonna-"

L was cut off by the tightening in his stomach. He orgasmed hard and came into Lights mouth.

"Delicious." Light whispered seductively. He kissed L again. L could taste himself in the kiss. His saliva and cum mixed together in one glorious flavor. Light pulled away and grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on the desk next to them. He generously coated 3 of his fingers.

"L. I need to relax. If you don't completely relax this might hurt."

Light slit one finger into L's virgin entrance. L's face scrunched up at the intrusive digit. He squirmed to try to get away from it until he felt a shock of pleasure run through his body.

"Lighto-kun… there… do it again."

Light pushed a second finger inside him and pushed against his prostate again. L arched his back and screamed out Lights name. Light pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. L moaned at the sudden emptiness.

Light slid his pants off and aligned himself at L's entrance. L felt the head of lights erection slide past the ring of muscle.

"No… Light… It hurts."

"Just relax it will feel better."

Light slowly pushed all the way inside, making sure to stop and give L a chance to adjust.

"Light… move"

Light slowly started thrusting in and out, trying to find L's prostate. L moaned loudly. And gasped for air. Light continued to thrust right there. He went faster and harder inside L. He reached his hand around and pumped L's forgotten member in time with his thrusts.

"Light! I-I'm gonna cum... NGH-"

L spashed Light's and his own chest with streams of his semen. Felling the muscles tighten around his erection, Light filled L up with his own seed.

Light puuled out of L and held him in his arms.

"L… L Lawliet. I love you so much."

L smiled in his sleep, snoring quietly in Lights arms.


End file.
